


The Lady of the House of Lamentation

by deVien



Series: A Day In The Life Of The House Of Lamentation [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demons, Don't talk smack about the mortal or they will annihilate you, F/M, Multi, Other, Protectiveness, The brothers love their mortal but won't admit it outloud, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: The Seven Rulers of Hell do not take kindly to those who besmirch their mortal mistress.---Had anyone told her that a year after being abducted to the Devildom that she’d be commanding some sort of respect among the demon ranks, she would have laughed. [...] It seemed on many occasions that the mortal had forgotten that she held the will of the Seven Lords of Hell. If she was displeased, so were they. No words even had to be spoken for the brothers to act in order to keep their mistress happy - and this was made apparent very early.---Rated T simply for talk of some violent actions, although none are discussed in detail whatsoever! Female/Feminine character, no names/descriptions used. Can be read as romantic or platonic.
Series: A Day In The Life Of The House Of Lamentation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032807
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	The Lady of the House of Lamentation

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my mind for weeks and so just decided to write it and post it (although I must admit, I don't want to look at this tomorrow because this may have been fueled by holiday drinking but shhhhh). I may rewrite at a later date, but I was just desperate to get it out of my system.
> 
> A very brief look at how each brother deals with the new Lady of the House being talked about. Hint: It's never taken well. 
> 
> I'd like to expand on this another time with actual individual scenarios...I don't know if I will/when, but it's still plotting in the back of my mind. 
> 
> Rated T simply for talk about violent actions, although none are discussed in detail whatsoever! Female/Feminine character, no names/descriptions used. Can be read as romantic or platonic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy c:

Had anyone told her that a year after being abducted to the Devildom that she’d be commanding some sort of respect among the demon ranks, she would have laughed.    
  
But that was indeed how it unfolded. Although she had been caught up in her own life in her new home (and who could blame her, for all of the drama that seemed to be inflicted on the house?), she always found time for the little things; remembering how the brothers liked their coffee made, keeping extra pens and pencils in her bag as her lab-partner, Flauros, regularly lost his around campus, and apple slices were always to hand for any Little D or other familiar that wandered into her path. 

Although these things warmed many demons and their underlings to her, this was not what commanded respect.    
  
It seemed on many occasions that the mortal had forgotten that she held the will of the Seven Lords of Hell. If she was displeased, so were they. No words even had to be spoken for the brothers to act in order to keep their mistress happy - and this was made apparent very early.    
  
The first to demonstrate this was Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride himself. It wasn’t clear what was happening to start, and many chalked it up to Diavolo’s own will, but students in the mortal’s class were disappearing at a quick rate. Any time that the mortal had hinted that something had been done to her, the Demon Prince’s right hand man was there to correct it. Permanently.    
  
While Lucifer had been quick and silent about his personal brand of justice, Mammon had been the complete opposite.    
  
The Avatar of Greed had been loud and violent when taking matters into his own hands. Never had he acted out in front of the mortal woman. But his bloody judgement was enacted as soon as he knew that she was off of R.A.D’s grounds. No rumours circulated within her weak distance of hearing, for it was certain that if he caught wind that she knew...well.    
  
The rumours that circulated around Leviathan varied wildly. The Third Born was not often physically present at school to begin with and so no one could confirm his actions...but it was the general consensus that if he came across a foul word about her on any online platform, Leviathan would track you down via your IP address and send Lotan to your home. As no one had yet survived his wrath, no one knew the details. 

Beelzebub had never been one concerned about his reputation with others. Most didn’t bother the Avatar of Gluttony, and so he didn’t bother them. But after the incident in the cafeteria one afternoon, the denziens became more cautious around him when it came to talking about the brothers’ mistress. Yes, he  **had** spat the other demon back up once the mortal had finished her hysteric scolding (“You can’t just EAT somebody when they’re rude, Beel! Spit him out - NOW! No I DON’T care what he said about me, that does NOT excuse eating him!”)... But the student body wasn't willing to take the risk of Lord Beelzebub hearing them after that scene.

Asmodeus had always been a bit of a difficult one to know well. If enough flattery and praise was given to him, there was little to worry about. But, if you were to believe some of the rumours, it would appear that no amount of sweet words would calm him if you said one wrong word about his human. It was rumoured that he walked home from The Fall one evening, positively dripping in the blood of a demon who had asked just what he saw in the little mortal woman.    
  
The Avatar of Wrath was normally the more diplomatic of his brothers, as surprising as that could be. He was a demon who liked reason and enjoyed a debate. However, one day in class someone had commented that the human was stinking up the place. Without missing a beat, Satan reached over to snap the offender’s neck before continuing with his notes. There were no rumours or speculation about it. If asked about the incident, the blond would simply smile and give a non-committal hum before going back to whatever it was that he was doing. 

Belphegor had been the one demon that they all thought would hate the exchange student even more than they could ever think to. So it came as a surprise to the general population to find a body hanging in the Great Hall one morning with a note pinned to the uniform jacket: “Hurt her and I will become your worst nightmare”. 

Diavolo brushed the whole incident off as a foolish prank when the human had come to talk to him about the body. He could tell that she was shaken by it, but he did attempt to reassure her. “You are the Lady of the House of Lamentation - you have very little to worry about. Seven of the most powerful demons in the Devildom are protecting you...who would be stupid enough to do something to upset you purposefully, hm?”  
  
Whether these rumours were true or not, the human did not know. Whatever the case, it was true that she now commanded the respect of the general population and was known as the Lady of the House of Lamentation, whether she was aware of the fact or not. And who would be foolish enough to think that they would get away with harming her? 


End file.
